


Aradia: Muffle the Seadweller

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Casual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Humiliation, Malesub, Mocking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Tentabulges, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "C'mon, Ara - you gotta havesomesecret you're not tellin' me."Eridan pleaded, grabbing at the hem of Aradia's skirt from his position on the ground. She whipped around, gently kicking his foot away, and continued walking towards her hive."There's no secret, Eridan. You're just too pathetic to be worth hating sincerely."Aradia said, her whip dangling limply on her side."That's bullshit an you know it!"Eridan yelped, slowly climbing to his feet."What does Vriska see inyouworth beatin' to death, but not in me?"





	Aradia: Muffle the Seadweller

"C'mon, Ara - you gotta have  _some_ secret you're not tellin' me." Eridan pleaded, grabbing at the hem of Aradia's skirt from his position on the ground. She whipped around, gently kicking his foot away, and continued walking towards her hive.

"There's no secret, Eridan. You're just too pathetic to be worth hating sincerely." Aradia said, her whip dangling limply on her side.

"That's bullshit an you know it!" Eridan yelped, slowly climbing to his feet. "What does Vriska see in  _you_ worth beatin' to death, but not in me?" He whined, and Aradia sighed, turning around to face him. Both of their eyes were milky white as she stepped up to him, slapping him back down onto the ground with a burst of psychokinetic energy like a giant mitt.

"Alright, fine. I think you're pathetic enough worth letting in on our little girls-only Kismesis secret techniques." Aradia responded, clearly sarcastic, but Eridan must've missed that in the process of staring at Aradia's suddenly hiked up skirt and dropped panties. Her bulge was already out and sedately writhing like a dangernoodle being whistled to, about 4 inches long but fatter and curlier than any bulge that size had any right to be. "Ara?" "If you want it, you're gonna need to put that chattering, toothless mouth to work and wrench it out of me." She said, her face not showing an inch of satisfaction as she hovered an inch off the ground. Eridan slowly pulled himself up on the ground, thumped his chest twice to get a cough out, and then immediately went for Aradia's exposed nook.

"So eager to please." Aradia droned, rolling her eyes as she dropped her dress's front over Eridan, almost occluding the bony prince entirely, although it wasn't like anyone was around to see in the empty field. She just got tired of holding it up, letting her arms hang limply by her side, twirling her curls in between her fingers. She couldn't see Eridan, but she could feel him, with no romance in his bulge-sucking - he just immediately got to work like the desperate toy she knew he was, taking the first three inches of Aradia's bulge easily and then getting stuck on its width. His mouth was icy, like sea-dwellers tended to be, but his drool quantity was above average, and if she had sharper ears she could hear him making a mess over his own lips. The thought that she might've accidentally fulfilled some sort of pailrequisite for Eridan hadn't even passed through her semi-undead brain. "More on my nook." She said, and when she felt his bony fingers reach for her, she immediately began telekinetically twisting his wrists in the wrong direction. "I don't recall saying you could wrench it out with your pathetic  _hands_ , did I?"

She could've sworn she heard a muffled, groaned "No, Ara.", but then figured it must've been a figment of her imagination. Eridan's face slid down her pelvis, scraping slightly against her mound of curls, a startlingly long and cold tongue lolling out to begin pressing into her folds. That was nice stuff, she decided. Letting her head hang backwards, her upper body slowly leaned with it, forming an upside-down L and gently forcing her crotch further into Eridan's face. Her hair hung straight down from the back of her head, while Eridan made almost pleased sounding noises, the press of his shoulders against her legs telling her that his hands were folded, perhaps even politely, behind his back.

"Man, your teeth are sharp. I bet if you actually tried to bite someone with those, it might actually hurt for a bit." Aradia taunted, her head continuing to lean back until it was completely upside down, her eyes fluttering shut. "Back on my bulge. I'm gonna use your mouth as my pail." She declared, matter-of-factly. When Eridan moved his mouth back to her bulge, barely scraping against it with the aforementioned teeth, she felt his slobber leaking down her fat length, barely hiding her disgust. Her whip hung limply by her side as Eridan began to slide his mouth back and forth, gently scraping Aradia's bulge with his teeth, just barely - and that was exciting, if only a bit. The thin tip of her bulge flicked back and forth, hitting something at the back of Eridan's throat, causing him to gag. She heard his jaw pop a little as he forced all of her length into his mouth, letting out a sickeningly pleasant wet sound.

Now, all he could do was slide around or wiggle his tongue. Evidently, he took the latter option. She could feel his cool breath on her sheath's entrance, coming out in huffing waves from his nostrils, his tongue working the underside of her bulge, barely managing to cram itself underneath, where it could do the most work. "It's a shame you're so unlovable, because you're quite good at this. I'm going to cum in your mouth now." She said, although that seemed to make him drool even more, as the tip of her bulge dilated and she began to spit genetic slurry down his throat. He coughed, gagged, and sputtered, slowly dragging his mouth away, each throbbing globlet of cum spraying out in ropes until his mouth caught on the very end and he greedily sucked for more. Slapping him away, she used her TK to grab her panties and then milk her own tentabulge for the rest of its spunk, letting it splatter on Eridan's face and shirt, before redressing.

Eridan looked out of it, to say the least, eyes screwed up, chin covered in violet drool and ruddy secretions. "So... Haah... The secret?"

"The secret is to not be a boring, uninteresting person. Good luck." She replied, turning around and beginning to hover away while Eridan luxuriated in his own afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
